The aim of this Ph.D. program is to train predoctoral students pursuing a scientific career in the field of Craniofacial Biology and Medicine, committed to excellence, life-long learning, social responsibility and leadership. The students will receive solid training in the design of research projects that involve the application of molecular techniques to address basic and/or patient-oriented scientific questions in craniofacial biology. A multi-disciplinary and multi-departmental core of faculty members at Harvard School of Dental Medicine, Forsyth Dental Center, Harvard Medical School and affiliated hospitals will provide research and mentoring opportunities in interdisciplinary areas to study cellular and molecular regulation of craniofacial development and function. The goals of the training program will be further enhanced and supported by the structure of the Harvard-Forsyth Craniofacial Research Center established in Boston as a collaborative effort involving multiple institutions and an outstanding group of scientists with expertise in this field. The students accepted into the program will take courses in biochemistry, cell and developmental biology, molecular biology and other advanced courses offered by Harvard Medical School, Harvard School of Dental Medicine and Harvard College. The courses will provide students with a basic understanding of biological processes and help strengthen their ability to integrate information from diverse disciplines in thinking about craniofacial development and function. A new course in bioinformatics will provide students with advanced tools in information technology, with emphasis on the use of databases and applications in genetics and molecular biology. In a weekly discussion program, organized to allow students and faculty to meet on a regular basis, students and faculty will discus their research projects, Journal clubs and a biweekly Craniofacial Seminar series will expose students to recent advances in the field. An annual retreat organized by the Craniofacial Research Center will also be available to the students. The progress of student research will be monitored by a Thesis Advisory committee established at the time the student chooses an Advisor and submits a thesis proposal.